


A tale all our own, and that nobody else knows makes it even sweeter

by OnyxSphynx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, High-School Sweethearts, M/M, Short, Ugh, Valentine's Day Fluff, eh its late, idk - Freeform, slight angst, these guys are too sweet, why do i do this to myself i have school tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphynx/pseuds/OnyxSphynx
Summary: It's Valentine's, and Jim manages to start his boyfriend on the path to being the King of Gotham- not that he's complaining.





	A tale all our own, and that nobody else knows makes it even sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> short little Penggordon/gobblepot fic its past 10 on a school night so why not.

Oswald Cobblepot is a small boy, slim and not quite yet accustomed to his own limbs; he tries to avoid confrontations, truly, but the school bullies always corner him somehow. 

Generally, Jim doesn't pay attention to those on the fringes of the school's hierarchy, but Oswald, with his wide green eyes and his pale face and already high cheekbones framed by raven black hair, has always been an anomaly.

"I brought you chocolates," Jim murmurs as he sits down next to the other. It doesn't elicit a response, and Oswald remains with his back to Jim. Jim scoots closer and catches the sharp intake of breath and the small whimper of pain. "Oh Oz," he whispers, "what did they do to you?"

The bruises contrast darkly with his pale skin and Jim feels anger well up within him.

Oswald shifts. "It's nothing."

"That's not 'nothing'," Jim argues, pulling out the small bottle of ibuprofen he keeps hidden in his pencil pouch. The bottle, while only two months old, is, alarmingly, half empty. Oswald wordlessly swallows the two pills Jim hands him, shrugging slightly.

"It's not like I can fight back."

Jim frowns. "That's not true- you might not be as strong physically, but everyone has secrets that can be used against them. Once you know their secrets, you can make them dance for you like puppets."

"Why, James Gordon, are you suggesting I blackmail them?" Oswald asks, smiling slightly. Jim shrugs.

"Hypothetically."

Oswald grins at him, cooes, "Aww, you're such a softy- first, you bring me chocolates on Valentine's, then you encourage me to blackmail other students."

"Shut up," Jim mutters and hides his face, blushing.

Oswald grins cockily; the ibuprofen must be working. "Make me," he dares.

Jim resists the urge, not wanting to get in trouble with the staff, but the same cannot be said for later.

Yes, their relationship may seem to have come out of the blue for Gotham's citizens when the Penguin declares himself King of Gotham and Captain Gordon, Gotham's white knight, pledges allegiance to him, joining to form the most powerful couple in the city, but for them, it has been far longer.

In the end, it all comes back to the high-school sweethearts, Jim and Oz, and the bond between them.


End file.
